You're On My Radar In This Club
by MizzCherryBottomx3
Summary: Twoshot based on the songs Radar by Britney Spears and In This Club by Usher. Gabriella& ?


_**RaDaR**_

The three girls walked into the club, and all eyes immediately turned on them.

The girls smirked, and walked firther into the crowded party.

The blone waltzed off in search of pray, she was hungry!

The brown haired girl with darker skin, walked off, over in direction of the bar.

The other brunette, walked off in following to the blonde.

She found her, and turned her around. The two grinned, nodding their heads before starting to dance sexily together. Guys started checking them out, imagining they were lesbians. Repulsing!

The brunette and the blonde linked hands and dance. Before tangling themselves up, the blonde dipped the brunette, before bringing her back up and the two started laughing.

They headed off in search of their friend, finding her chatting with a bushy headed boy.

''Girl, that was so funny!'' the blonde laughed.

''Wha'd 'ya guys do ?'' the darker one asked.

''Danced as though we we're lesbians.'' the brunette dished, the darker one gasped, ''It was hilarious, guys thought we actually were.

The other dark haired girl shook her head with a laugh, ''Oh girls, this is Chad!'' she said, indicating the two to the one.

''I'm Shar, and this is Gabby..'' the blonde stated, smiling happily.

''Hey, Guys i'm gonna go dance!'' the brunette said, pointing to the floor where everyone was dancing.

She head off and started dancing selflessly, before a guy made his way over to her, and they started dancing.

Gabriella felt as though a pair of eyes were watching her, she knew it was strange, but it was quite curious.

_Confidence is a must  
Cockiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush  
Edges (I like 'em rough)  
A man with a Midas touch  
Intoxicate me, I'm a lush  
Stop you're making me blush  
People are looking at us_

She turned her head to the side, checking for person with their eyes on her.

She didn't find anything weird, all she saw was people dancing, and behind people sat at the bar on stools.

Gabriella shrugged before started to dance lonely as everyone was doing.

_I don't thing you know (know)_

_I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
I Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you._

_Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)_

She felt the same feeling as before, turning her head to see just a guy sat at the bar, with his side facing her.

He was all she seemed to see, everybody else seemed to zoom out. It was like everything started to go in slow motion. You see Gabriella giving a confused expression in slow, and the guy slowly turning his head to face her.

She looked directly at him, as did he. He smirked, before sipping down on his beer, as Gabriella looked at him blankly. Everything still seemed to be going slow. People bumping into her as they danced, the music blasting through her ears, the alcohol making it's way through her body.

_When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR_

She turned her head back to quickly, but slowly steal a glance at the new person that had bumped into her. She turned her head back around, to find him gone. She frowned, where'd he go? She slightly moved her head, searching for the blue-eyed guy.

She let her shoulders fall, letting an unknown sigh makes it's way past her breath.

''Looking for me..'' a voice whispered huskily in her ear. She slowly turned her head around to be face to face with the man himself.

He smirked as Gabriella let a soft moan escape her lips as he grabbed ahold of her hands. She didn't move, she couldn't. She got lost in him, she let him move her. She gave a confused look, searching for something in his eyes.

He kept the grin that was across his face stay, as her started to move the two. 'Hand Dancing' if you will.

_I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you  
Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
And listen baby don't debate it.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)_

They started to move to the music together, as se started feeling comfortable with herself and him, and started to move herself._  
_

''Who are you ?'' Gabriella asked quietly. She was curious to find out who this guy that she couldn't seem to get out her mind was.

''That's a mystery to me..'' he said, leaning his head to the crook of her neck. He kissed the inside of her neck, before kissing down to her collarbone, gently moving the material of her strap.

Gabriella let her head lightly fall back, as she moaned into the sensations he was sending through her body.

Their hands were still intertwined.

_on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR_

I got my eye on you... and I cant let you get away...

Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)  
you cant shake me (no)  
cause I got you on my radar  
Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop  
cause I got you on my radar (I've got you)  
cause I got you on my radar  


He lifted his head back up, as did Gabriella. He looked into her eyes.

Gabriella started to lean in, it wasn't that she didn't want to, nor was it that she did, it was like a magnetic force wanting her lips connected to his.

''...'' she breathed, daring to look up at his eyes, as her lips headed North, up to his.

This had to happen, she felt it would make her complete. At least for tonight, but she would always remember him, who couldn't ?

''Dude, there you are!'' his friend's voice rang, the two moved back away, and unhooked their hands.

''Chad!'' Gabriella said, ''You were the one talking to Tay, right ?'' she asked curious.

''Yeah, Gabriella, right ?'' he asked back. The other guy looked at her.

''Yeah..''

''Gabriella..'' he breathed, ''Nice name..'' he complemented.

''Thanks, wish i could say the same..''

_I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
And listen baby don't debate it... try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR_

''Well dude, we gotta go. Zeke's mom called, his dad's in hospital and we all came with him, so if we don't leave we can't get'ome!'' Chad stated, directing his head to the door.

''Right, bye..'' he said to Gabriella. The two boys made their way towards the door.

''Name..'' she called after him.

''Not just yet. You haven't seen the end of me.'' He said along with a wink. Gabriella smirked, who was this guy that made her heart melt..

All would be found out in good time..

_Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da.  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da da da da da...  
_


End file.
